Shazam vs Lionlo 2
Shazam vs Lionlo 2 is the 12 and the series finale installment to Shazam7121 Rap Battles, it features the creator of Shazam7121 Rap Battles Shazam7121 against The Creator of Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles Lionlo, it was released in November 14, 2016 on SoundCloud, and the video was released on December 6, 2018 on YouTube Cast: Shazam7121 as himself Zack Maloney as himself, SesameMalcolm99, Fle, Jason Edugar (updated version only) Zaloxitah as himself ChaosProd as himself Jaxmk679 as himself John Brownwood as himself Jaxmk679 as himself (twice) SonnyBoi TV as himself (video) KennethH5 as himself Jakub as himself Skeep as himself Usher11 as himself Emandsam as himself Nara David as himself (updated version only) Clineonurite as himself Dani as himself Declan Corey as himself Jacob as himself F00PZ as himself Light as Himself Samuel as Himself Raulix as Himself Flippy as Himself IcerM as Himself Primetec as Himself Jered as Himself Daniel the Rapper as Himself Alexander as Himself TruthBrood as Himself Nath as Himself Fel as Himself Shazam’s Dad as Himself Lyrics Shazam: Listen YOU FUCKER, I'M GOING TO RAPE THE MIC I GOT MY RHYMES TO BEAT YOU UP, AND PUT A PIKE Call me meat boy, i'll cook this faggot into fresh meat Drink your crumpets and see but i also, Shazam.EXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAZAM.Exe: ARGGGH, I'M A MONSTER LIKE HIS MESSED UP RAP BATTLES! MOM HELP ME DO HOLOCAUST LIKE MATTHEWS SEATTLE'S! ARRGGHHHH MY MIC’S RAGING LIKE TOMMY STACY, PLEASE YOU’VE BEATEN ME IN THIS, MY DAD WILL CALL THE POLICE! GO AWAY, I PLAYED DONALD TRUMP YOU IDIOT FUCK EVERYTHING YOUR BRITISH LIPS SAYING IS STOP! ENJOY IF YOU DO NOT TURN ON VIDEO I SCREAM LOUDER MORE LIKE I WAS PLAY AGARIO Jason Edgar: I’m about to get fury-ous, no trolling needed for this sin Batter a filipino with pumpkin teeth yellow as his skin You incestious loathsome pest, you’re best known for giving headaches Taking beatings from your dad cause you keep your family awake With a weird cursed doll strange-looking like your facial features Jana is twice as intellectual than this foreign creature Hopping on Dawson’s testicals, you’re bound to get ridiculed Add insult to injury after the roasting from Pyrocynical Shazam: Yeah! Well zack, you’re a bore Zack Shazam what’s 1 plus 1 Shazam: 4! Jason Edgar: WRONG! Shazam: NO WAIT 3! Jason Edgar: THAT’S IT! Shazam: NOO PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME! Zack: Ohhhh i'm gonna block you 3, 2 I'm gonna block you, i'm gonna block you, I'm gonna block you, gonna block youuuuuuu youuu I'm gonna I'm gonna block youuuuuuu, uuu ooooo oooo ooooo I'm Gonna I'm gonna block youuuuuuuuuuu You know that it tssss trueee Zalo: Trying to rank up to Matthew, not getting far aren’t you sack Shazam, I’ll kick you in your sack because I’m back in black Deleted rap battles? asking to take a peek in my dropbox, how low are you And Lionlo died, don’t try to resurrect it with season 3 dude Shazam you’re not the only one, there’s also an app called Zalo Now, hold on, I’m going to make another gaming video Actually, on second thought, freaking no Am I still relevant today, I don’t really know but I don’t think so Chao: Ciao! It’s Chao! Went from commenter to rapper in a barely a year And now that in the community, I’m here, it’s time to leave some freaks in tears I bet it took a bribe to get Nath to finally record for this Grammar making me Fury-ous, Shazam, I can’t believe this shit! Another sequel trying to get Pyro to notice you again? Why don’t you do something with your life instead of acting like you’re ten Devour Primetech like a prime rib before he does the same to us all Now time to leave you even more silent than me in a skype call Fury: It’s the annoying squeaker that nobody want’s here I stole rap battle names but you guys are still queers Shazam,your battle ideas are more overused than my rap battle beats Lionlo, you're not that very funny for making a pun on me Zalo’s only talent is only making shitty joke battles Rocking a voice changer, earraping my mic, gonna make your brain rattle! Emily what the hell did you do in the community Prime you got your ass dissed by zack,and you don’t have immunity Step out to the Rap Battle Arena, Observer and Jeff will Get ya! You guys remind me of dawson, because you’re all annoying cunts! I’ll shit on your faces, cause my poop is really fuckin’ blunt John: Hello, faggots. Your real dad is here. Watch me ejaculate upon your mum's ear. Want some dick? You can come and get it. I'll give it to you either way so you shall take it. Now, your issue, lack of love? Ah right, no wonder, for your mum's a whore. I don't care, You're a living joke. A pathetic little living cunt that knows no hope. Go fuck a goat you call your mum. Ah right, she's busy sucking my cock. Yea bo- Fury: It’s the annoying squeaker that nobody want’s here I stole rap battle names but you guys are still queers Shazam,your battle ideas are more overused than my rap battle beats Zack, you're not that very funny for making a pun on me Zalo’s only talent is only making shitty joke battles Rocking a voice changer, earraping my mic, gonna make your brain rattle! Emily what the hell did you do in the community Prime you got your ass dissed by zack,and you don’t have immunity Dawson: Dawson here, Shazam please lick my penis quick And I’ll lick your asshole, but please only the tip I got a small dick, but my face is abnormal, I’ll masterbate SUCKING COCK IS AWESOME, DOING IT IS ALWAYS GREAT MY DAD ABUSES ME, HE LOCKS ME IN AND RAPES ME PULLS MY HAIR AND SAYS HE WISHES THAT HE NEVER HAD ME PEOPLE BULLY ME IN SCHOOL AND YOU GUYS TOO GOOD THING I HAVE A FETISH FOR IT, YOU LOOK LIKE POO Kenneth: It’s Kenneth, and I’m back into this horrible series I’m about to spit some flames on you all, because you guys can’t even beat me You guys are really bad, so let’s see how I roast you cunts! Shazam, you need to stop making battles, because nobody gives a fuck! Zack, you should just quit because due to the trolling, it’s true that your roles were bad Zalo, go back to making gaming content, because your rap battles were ass! I’m the true reason why I made this series good, and now all of you just ruined it Now can you leave me the fuck alone, cause I’m done with this fucking bullshit.' ' Yeaaaaa yeaaaaa he’s done with he’s done he’s done wiiitthh this bullshit he’s done he’s done with this fucking bullshit Jakub: Dani, I will play you more than your games, stop your bitching! Zalo, after this you’ll see that I am the most intelligent! Shazam just stop, zack, you’re a crack whack on a hack back I am gonna swear now -buildup- FUUUCK! Kenneth and Kenneth? That sound very similar! You glitching switching bitches ain’t going to go far!!! Fury , you just got beaten by my unlimited power! Somewhere very fucks her… Prime needs to take a shower! Kuba (talk): Can i have more lines? Shazam7121 and KennethH5 (talk): NO! SkepTical: Chao? More like cow! You’re in this battle? How? I’ll disallow and scour thou to disavow to bow Your lines are more filler than all of my rapping roles You’re all squeakier than Misha: Pokemon Go to the polls You better “Walk Away” from my performance worthy of an Emmy I’ll expose you on Game Theory cause your rhymes aren’t worth a penny I’ll cut you with some chalk and then I’ll stab you in the cock You’ll be ran over and blocked like what I did to Walk Kennith: It’s kenneth usher, let me expose your asses! I can make a lot of videos, and i got some cool glasses! I will get my shotgun loser, you won’t make it out alive! Get the fuck out, you will never arrive! Im still alive on this channel Since i'm not dead! I will kick you to the bin!, No wonder why is your name Kenneth How is it feel when me and timmy ruined your wiki pages you little turd!!!!! I am just beating you cause I’m Kennith Mother Fucking Usher!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emily: Shazam step aside, now the best mugen player comes in I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU DICKS CAN WIN Are you serious, I could even get my parents to outrap you, I may be your girlfriend but this pestiferous wreck is beef stew Tell me the Truth Brood!, eat my poopy butthole! I will use my stick body and kill to your souls! I am not gay, I will fuck you up bro man You can never face the mugen maker emandsam! Nara David: Taxi Boy is here, and im ready to Speak English But even i dont know how to correct Bitch! Shazam sucks at playing Brawlhalla, but wins a little bit I will eat you like noodles then kill you like some chips I got three girlfriend, I see their vagina parts I’ll Fart on you , I’m the bad type of smart Kenneth and Shazam, theres a fake I’ll eat you like the rake and eat a cake Cline: The Muslim is here, taking’ these gay cheeky fucks to hell Zack constantly nagging Baby Vincent like Dawson stalking Fel ‘Cause I’m tired of this crap, getting salty over death threats I “Ken”t take this shit anymore, this will be the end of your relevance Fel’s rapping sounded depressed like getting dumped by his girlfriend No emotion, trying to hard to sound sexy I wanna call you dumb for calling 7 Pizzas With Truth’s annoying blabber, God I wish I was in a coma Dani: Hi! it’s Dani, time to animate some rapping raps! When I take out Fury like trash! I’ll kick even more ass! With these disses I’ll be spitting, I’ll make sure to deep Fri-all of you. So it’s best be quiet cuz it's way past your Prime dude Kenneth’s sucking Shazam’s dick, and Prime is only a meme for his lies. Zalo’s worse than his reverb, so it’s about time he meets his demise Won't need any of my friends because this Chao-s just got tamed Better “Fle” away from this because I just Played you like Games Declan: (Whoo!) Time for this pussbucket to get lit, DCRaps’ in the game Drop your noggins down like product placement, Because I have all the fame Flip the bird - I’M A HAWK!!! - on these community crappers My win won’t be free to use, just listen to this DekkyCool rapper I wouldn’t put any of you in my Files Shoutout, so run, get ahead But hey, you can’t blame a guy for trying to leave you on the ground, dead Don’t need to bring in Daniel, Vlad or Samuel to scatter your remains up Let me break the 4th wall by saying hi to Jacob!' Jacob: I’m ready to fight u shazam' Shazam I’mma slap you with my dc dude Want to fight against me? I’ll just show you my shoe Go sit on your couch and go play with your doll Then suck my penis and show you a lol You wanna fight me Ima slap you again double time Then kill you let me tell you the truth this is a line I’m finished with this battle foopz take the mic I won triple slap then fly you like a kite''' F00PZ: Yo! I’m back in black! Not back in Zack Cause Zack is whack and he smells like crap Dawson, I bet you want my dick more than Boris Cause you jizzed hearing my voice, dahoo doris I have a skit channel, and I got a talent show You all shouldn’t be on it cause you’re all hoes I’ll kill you like my brother, you bleeping roosters Wait I already had that line, who gives a cooster' Light: You really want to fight against light? This should easy When i'm done i’ll make fel reverse puberty Dawson your raps were like my prank calls, cringey and gay If i there was a gender for every kenneith in this battle i’d have 2 dollars Oh,oh, oh oh I dont make battles just covers to test my flow Sorry shazam, but it is blocking time “You’re about to be roasted” in this battle tonight' Sam the Rapper: Yo its Sam, i'm eating you subway as an sandwich! Even stinker than Light's Darklink Rap, just rap for it! Alexander's Puffballs voice is not look like the oridanary voice! Yes i made alot rap battle series and i cancelled it, it's not a choice! I have a Green Screen than Flippy, and a blue yeti than Kenneth Shazam you need to get a new mic, or you'll get kick out of Samuel Medialand!' Raulix: Whuassup everybody im Raulix, here to end this rap battle. I Will End everyone like eating a simple Apple. You guys were so dumb since i was created. At Least i don't make content that it's OVERRATED i get the fame you're burning with flames. you're so hard to understand like a animations with 100 frames! im the best mugen player in all the group your videos are so dumb like trash and poop! 'Flippy: Coming on the Happy Tree, the name is HTF Flippy! I don't even have a mic and I may have a Green Screen! I made bad videos more, You are just Tyler Leroi's Bitch! Once i bring up the rainbow sprinkles rain trying to storm on these nips! I am playing better gaming than Zalo and Shazam that is what i do! Raulix, you should make roblox and mugen videos, if you think you're cool! I don’t even have my cuts, but i can film again if i want to NEVER MESS WITH FLIPPY, OR ELSE I’LL TURN INTO FLIQPY YOU NOOBS!' Prime: It's prime beating you like It's primary school Shut up or I'm gonna beat you up you fool I’m not fat, I’m just very meaty and big boned Shazam’s ugly face? He’ll never get boned You can’t beat this Community Guy, I got crack by my side None of you will win, and that’s not a lie I’d make Kennedy desperate, but I don’t have to! You’ll be deleted like all my videos, and you won’t get a reboot IcerM (talk): Arghh!!! What am i even doing here OH MY GOD!!!! IcerM (Rap): I barely can help, though I’m here to hurt you all If you think you can beat me, I’ll fuck through you like a wall! I’m one of the least talented squeakers, I make shit beats Which is something you can do, all I ever do is squeak! TBH I got a gay ego, I’m a fag. You guys are more screwed than what Aaron wants to do to Vlad ? ? I don’t want anything to do with you! What are you guys, older than me? And why am I even here? This series name is more Horrific than mine!' Jered (Pop Culture Rap Battles): What is this? Stop adding me to everything The Skype calls are cringier than when Kermit tried to diss out Mickey I'll take all of you out like I take out swear words This battle’s cast is like my channel, I'm bored after the second or third Now crack’s alone in a corner turning everything into a joke Everyone's poop insults just makes me wanna choke I’ll shove my lyrics in your ears like shazam’s earrape, but louder Let me do my own sh-- I need to post in the next hour' Daniel The Rapper So go to your school because nobody wants to hear your voice! Daniel arrived in this battle to show you what is the “rap noise”! I can’t speak well in English, but you all be the losers of this century! Fel will get very scared when I kick the ass of David! I’m very ambitious, my verses are dangerous like anger Flippy! You can use Golden Apples, because I’ve got more fury than the Fury! I will give impetus to this battle, but the Chao can’t overcome me! The winner was revealed and it’s obvious that I won, ending with Henry!' Alexander: Prepare to battle with all of my mighty voice! Alexander is here and i am ready to make some noise! Im an Inanimate Object, beating up the bars of Light! Im sure that you've get biten by this blue canine! Save the Gold Warriors, this is truly be insane! How many people blocked you on Deviantart and Wikia cause you might be 13 these days! Shazam, you're friends with a Kanye wershipper, a stalker and a guy who deletes everything. For a rapper voice actors like you does even know how to sing! Truth Yo it's Truth coming back for beating this Broods! I played Nigga in Shazam's Battle but he didn't record you noob! i'll be Nath so quick so he won't win so fast! I won the first place but you all guys lost in Last! I was Chris Brown in Shazam's Battle, you guys are acting like shits! I'm gonna blabber like Donald Duck and squeaky Rapping It Hell i made a Shazam and Zack Diss Track, you mocks! I am mature and main and i'm not funny since Fle's no Luck! Nath: Yeah I’m the leader of the bunch, you know me well I’m finally back to kick Dawson Hollan's tail I got my coconut gun, it fires in spurts And when I shoot Shazam, it’s gonna hurt I’m bigger, faster and stronger than this poo I’m the first member of the quack pack crew Dawson has no style, he has no grace I’m quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble and quick and nimble Nath (talk):''' Hi, Elliot Rodger here. Fel: Fuck off cunt, my friend sounds like finn the human I’ll hack you cause I’m edgy, I’M Polly Susan You gonna Feel bad when I’m through with my verse I’ll beat you many times as I milk out Steven Universe Tell me the truth brood you fucking retarded bitch I'm better so shut the fuck up you piece of shit! I’ll eat some british crisps, don’t mock me I’D RATHER DRINK SOME CRUMPETS AND TEA Shazam’s Dad (intro): Yo, yo yo, Why didn’t we abortion OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!! Shazam’s Dad (rapping): It’s Shazam’s dad, I am returning back in black I wish I still had an abortion you little crack i love my wife, she’s got a nice rack I hate my kids, cause they got small sacks You little devil bad boy, stop swearing I’ll call the police on you, stop bed wetting You fuCKING ASsholes, i'll spank you If you don’t listen, i'll fuck you Jason Edugar Shazam, I will hack you with my accounts before I go LionLo, you’re pretty cool, but I have no comment though Now onto Zalo, where do I start you filthy animals I’ll eat Chao like his name was the brand lunchables Fury, feel my fury, or you’ll die in this epic race John-y, I don’t bravo you you fucking disgrace Fury I’ll diss you a second time, cause you went of line Dawson, go back to your dad’s dick, and go cry Kenneth and Kuba, that sounds very similar Skeep’s writing will never ever fucking go far Kennith, shut up, I’ll burn you alive with my powers Who else thinks Shazam and Emily should take showers Cline, send a death threat to me and you’ll be Like Dani, in your deathbed, I’ll shoot you in the head Declan Corey, you’re irrelevent, fuck off I’m ready to beat you Jacob Graal, COGUH F00PZ, F00PZ, F00PZ, F00PZ, F00PZ Light did you know that poops rhymes with F00PZ Samuel please help me, I can’t escape this battle Raulix, I say people’s names in order to rattle Flippy, that didn’t even make any fucking sense IcerM, your ego is bigger than a dentist Prime, you’re not technical support dumbass Daniel the Rapper, no rap noise, ass Alexander, you certainly are not the great TruthBrood not singing and choose your fate Nath you’ll be a bimble like a quick and nimble Fel stop stealing ideas and eat my dinkle Shazam’s Dad, do you wanna fight then? I’ll win this epic rap cause you like men Trivia: in Shazam7121's Shazam's Dad Diss Track on SoundCloud, it says in the description, that he pull off the recordings off from the socket on Shazam vs Lionlo 2 (since this battle was a hint) It features 7 guest stars in it thats gonna supposed to be in the battle, Moleman, OttoBreaker, Kamren, Kennedy, Dragonex, Henry and Butter Samuri but they removed since they haven't recorded and written. It's currently they're first best rap battle royale ever In the Video, Shazam7121 will replace some lines of Zack by recording them into Lionlo and also for the Subtitles too. 05Starsie Guy669 and Paul Gaming are suppose to be in this battle, but it's too late after this battle has been done finished edited and uploaded on YouTube. Category:2016 Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Shazam7121 Category:Zack Maloney Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Series finale Category:Zaloxitah Category:ChaosProd Category:Jaxmk679 Category:John Brownwood Category:Fury Fair Category:Dawson Category:KennethH5 Category:Jakub Category:Skeep Category:Usher11 Category:Emandsam Category:Nara David Category:Clineonurite Category:Dani Category:Declan Corey Category:Jacob Category:F00PZ Category:Light Category:Samuel Category:Raulix Category:Flippy Category:IcerM Category:Primetec Category:Jered Category:Daniel the Rapper Category:Alexander Category:TruthBrood Category:Nath Category:Fel Category:Shazam's Dad Category:Jason Edugar Category:Not Released on YouTube Yet